Trouble in Trine
by BlueCrew839
Summary: When three sparklings are found in a crashed-to-Earth spaceship, trouble on the Decepticon ship is bound to happen...right?


Trouble in Trines

**Chapter One: Found**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

* * *

Alarms blared and a large map came up onto all of the monitors in the control room. A green blip went across them, heading for the planet Earth. "What's going on?" Starscream asked, walking over to where the others were.

Megatron and Soundwave were already standing in front of the screen while Breakdown and Knockout stood behind. "An unidentified ship has reached this planet's atmosphere." The war Lord said, turning to face the smaller mechs, "Where is it supposed to land Soundwave?"

The silent spy brought up the predicted location; a huge forest in England. "Won't those Autobots know about the ship too?" the medic asked.

"We've already disguised the ships signature." Megatron said walking over to the pair, "You and Breakdown will investigate and bring any hostages back. I will send others for equipment."

The two nodded and left the room, heading for the control Ground bridge room. The blue grounder sighed, "Why are _we_ doing this?"

Knockout shrugged as the large doors opened. "Lord Megatron orders are final…unless you want scratched up paint and dents everywhere."

A drone activated the swirling vortex and the partners walked through. In moments they walked to the field. The ship wasn't landing for another twenty minutes. Breakdown sat down on a large stump, "If the ships got Autobots, do we take them or kill them?"

"I don't know!" The medic huffed, crossing his arms. "Where the slag is that ship?"

Breakdown sighed, knowing why he was in such a bad mood. It happened again. For months they've been trying to get a sparkling and everything it's a miscarriage or a misread. It happened this morning and the whole ship was taking it hard, even Megatron. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked the company of young ones. They made everything bright and cheery.

The blue mech looked to the sky in the direction the ship was supposed to come, "I see somethin'." He pointed to the on fire flying object heading towards them. The two Cons watched the UFO fly (more like out-of-control-crash) over their heads and into the deeper parts of the woods. "Let's go K.O." Breakdown said, taking out his hammer and starting deeper into the woods.

Knockout got out his blades and followed is partner into the woods. After trekking for a long while, they finally found traces that they were approaching the crashed ship. Many of the tall trees were loss of their tops and once they were closer, most of the trees were on the ground broken into many pieces.

Breakdown was the first at the spacecraft, and that was a very tiny craft at that. "The shouldn't be more than one Bot or Con in there." The large mech tore down the heavy door, "Let's get this over with."

The medic followed him into the ship, "Welcoming comity!" K.O. said in a sing-song voice.

They made it to the main cabin and Knockout's heat scanners started to beep. "Where are you hiding?" Breakdown asked, heading for the captain's chair. The medic headed for where the actual signatures were coming from. It was coming from a small (small for Cybertronians) crate sitting on the floor. "That can't be right…" Breakdown said, looking over his mates shoulder.

Picking up the crate both large mechs gasped at what they saw. Three small bodies were in stasis all huddled together. "W-what are they?" the blue grounder spat out.

"They're s-sparklings." K.O. said, quickly scanning them over, "Are there any others on board?"

Breakdown shook his head, "No one else is here."

Carefully, the two mechs left the ship with the crate of sparklings. "We need a bridge here." Knockout commed into the ship.

The ground bridge appeared and the mechs walked though. The largest sparkling kicked another one while he tried to get comfy. "What's that?" a drone asked, "I thought we were getting supplies and materials from the ship."

Breakdown growled, "Keep it down! Don't wake the sparklings!"

"Sparklings?" Wide optic drone asked.

The two higher class mechs just left him, heading for the med bay to more carefully scan over the little ones. Once the lights turned on, the medic set down the crate. Knockout took out the largest one. Its wings were black in color while its body was a dark blue color. Is it a Seeker?" the blue mech asked.

Knockout shook his head, "No, he's just a flyer. Five vorns too."

Breakdown took out the orange and black one who got kicked by the older one earlier. "And this one?"

The sparkling was limp in the grip, still being in stasis. The medic carefully took the sparkling and set it down next to its brother. "Three-point-five vorns and another mech. And a Seeker…I'm very confused here."

Both Cons then looked at the last sparkling in the crate. It didn't have wings but did have purple finish with black fore arms and calves. "It's a grounder…"Breakdown was confused.

"It's a femme." Knockout scanned the smallest sparkling, "Only half a vorn."

The room was very quiet, older Cons watching the sparklings still in stasis. That was until they got commed. –Knockout, Breakdown; report to the main bridge with your prisoner now!- Megatrons voice ordered.

Breakdown looked down at the little ones with a sigh, "I hope he doesn't…you know."

The medic picked up the mechs, "He won't…I hope."

Walking down the hall, the two tightly held the little ones to their chests. The warm air blowing on them made them snuggle into their chests. It was nice for them, to feel like they were needed. The door opened and Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream looked at them. Starscreams jaw went a gap, "Master…is that what I think it is?"

"Sparklings…three of them." he whispered, walking closer. He looked them each over carefully. "These were the only ones?"

Knockout nodded, "Yes sir, they were obviously put into stais lock and when we found them, they were in a box."

Megatron took the femme from Breakdown, holding her up so he could get a better look. She was too small, very premature. "Sir, what are we going to do with them?" Starscream asked.

The Seeker carefully placed the other Seeker on his shoulder. In secret, they both wanted to start a family…but that couldn't happen since Starscream can't carry and Megatron didn't want a femme carrying his child either. They all looked beautiful in his optics, "We'll keep them. They will make great additions to the cause."

* * *

**YAY BABIES! Now it's your time to help, I need names…I really do. It would greatly help me out here.**


End file.
